


Silbernes Blut, weißblonder Samt und aschgraue Seelen

by Nebulosus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulosus/pseuds/Nebulosus
Summary: Eine Sammlung zum Pairing Draco/Lucius zum diesjährigen Inktober





	1. Versprechen

Inktober 1: Ring

Versprechen

Frustriert knallte ich die Tür hinter mir zu. Meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und mein Herz schlug höher als bei meinem ersten Flug auf dem Besen. Es machte mich so wütend, dass mein Vater nur daneben gestanden und nichts gesagt hatte. Keine Regung war in seinem Gesicht abzulesen, keine Emotionen, nichts. Er hatte mich nicht einmal angesehen ...

✲

Er war niemand, der mit dem Besen flog, tatsächlich hatte ich ihn noch nie auf einem Besen gesehen, bis auf dieses eine einzige Mal. Ich war fünf gewesen oder so. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich eine Heidenangst gehabt hatte, diesen Besen überhaupt anzufassen, geschweige denn auf ihn aufzusteigen und abzuheben. Ich hatte mich so verzweifelt dagegen gewehrt, dass ich jedes Mal schreiend und weinend zu meiner Mutter gerannt war und ihre Beine umklammerte. Mein Vater hatte mich daraufhin wütend angefunkelt, was mich nur noch mehr zum Weinen brachte. Bis meine Mutter irgendwann sämtliche Besen vom Manor verbannte und sagte, sie wolle nie wieder auch nur einen in meiner Nähe sehen. Zuerst war ich darüber sehr glücklich gewesen, hatte meine sehr gute Laune an unseren Hauselfen ausgelassen und ihnen Extra-Arbeiten aufgetragen. Ich hatte es geliebt, sie schuften zu sehen. Manchmal machte ich mit Absicht alles wieder dreckig, damit sie von vorne anfangen mussten.  
Aber mit der Zeit war ich dann nicht mehr so glücklich. Mein Freund Blaise hatte ständig damit geprahlt, wie schnell er auf seinem Besen war und wie begeistert immer alle waren, wenn er seine Flugkünste präsentierte. Er war so ein Angeber. Und so ein Lügner. Es spielte keine Rolle. Niemand war besser als ich.  
Daraufhin hatte ich eine Woche lang geschmollt und gejammert und immerzu gesagt, ich wolle einen Besen haben und fliegen lernen, aber meine Mutter blieb stur.

Eines Nachmittags jedoch kam mein Vater in mein Zimmer herein und hielt einen richtig schönen Besen in der Hand, der viel größer war als die anderen zuvor. Sein Stiel war schwarz glänzend und verlief in einer eleganten leicht geschwungen Linie. Die Borsten fein säuberlich gestutzt und getrimmt, ebenfalls schwungvoll in Form gebogen. An der Spitze des Stiels stand in klarem Schriftzug: Dragonfly.  
Ehrfürchtig hatte ich zu meinem Vater aufgesehen und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Hauch eines Lächelns. Es war selten, dass er lächelte. Dafür ermutigte es mich umso mehr.  
Gemeinsam waren wir in den Garten gegangen. Mutter war auswärts bei einer ihrer Freundinnen gewesen, demnach waren wir ungestört. Als er den Besen zu meinen Füßen hinlegte, bekam ich wieder starkes Herzklopfen und mir brach der Schweiß aus. Die Panik überkam mich. Ich spürte, wie sich wieder die Tränen in meinen Augen bildeten, weil ich mich nicht traute und meinen Vater nicht enttäuschen wollte. Er blickte mich herausfordernd und abwartend an und ich befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. Dass ich in seinen Augen wieder versagt hätte, aber da nahm er den Besen selbst in die Hand und setzte sich einfach drauf. Er reichte mir seine freie Hand und lächelte mich wieder aufmunternd an, voller Wärme und Aufrichtigkeit. Leicht zitternd hatte ich meine Hand in seine gelegt und war vor ihm auf den Besen gestiegen. Seine Arme nahmen meinen Körper gefangen und ich fühlte mich sicher, geborgen, wie in einer dicken Decke eingekuschelt, wenn ich abends vor dem Kamin saß, meine Mutter mir etwas aus einem ihrer Bücher vorlas und ich kurz vor dem Einschlafen war. Doch ich war hellwach und mein Herz klopfte nach wie vor vor Aufregung. Und als wir abhoben, glaubte ich, es würde mir gleich aus der Brust springen ...

✲

Es war nichts im Vergleich zu jetzt. Jetzt wollte es nicht aus meiner Brust springen, es wollte sich qualvoll immer wieder gegen sie stemmen, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass es für immer in mir gefangen bleiben würde, wie zwischen seinen Armen eingekesselt, nur anstelle der Wärme voller Kälte, voller Schmerzen und Sehnsucht. Meine zu Fäusten geballten Hände legten sich auf mein Gesicht und ich spürte wieder die Tränen brennen. Aber ich schluckte sie herunter, so wie immer, genauso wie der Schrei, der aus meiner Kehle ausbrechen und genauso wie die Wut, die mich alles zertrümmern lassen wollte. Kraftlos fielen mir die Hände wieder herunter, hingen an meinem Körper, als wären sie schwere Säcke, als wären sie nur eine Last und nicht Teil meines Körpers. Mein Blick glitt durch das Zimmer, irrte umher, weil meine Augen nichts, was ich sah, sehen wollten, weil hier nichts gab, auf das ich mich fixieren konnte, das mich von dem Schmerz ablenken, das mich vergessen lassen würde. Nichts, das mein Herz mit Hoffnungen vollstopfte, nur um sie im Nachhinein wieder vollkommen zu vernichten.  
Unglücklich stieß ich mich von der Tür ab und lief im Zimmer auf und ab, bis mein Blick nun doch auf etwas hängen blieb. Auf meinem Nachttisch lag eine kleine Schatulle. Irritiert über den plötzlichen Umschwung an Emotionen, die aus Interesse und Neugierde bestanden, blieb ich für einen Augenblick orientierungslos auf der Stelle stehen und glaubte, mich nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer zu befinden, sondern weit ... sehr weit weg. In einer anderen Zeit. Als noch nicht alles scheiße war.  
Mit jedem Herzschlag trat ich einen Schritt näher auf die Schachtel zu und der Frust und die Verzweiflung schwanden dahin, das eben geführte Gespräch mit meiner Mutter bestand nur noch aus Fetzen und zerriss immer mehr, bis nur noch ein Wort übrig blieb: Vermählung.  
Genauso ehrfürchtig wie damals beim Anblick vom Besen nahm ich die Schachtel in meine Hand. Genauso bange war mir nun. Aber ich wollte nicht weinen, nicht vor Verzweiflung, nicht aus Angst, ihn zu enttäuschen. Ich wollte lachen, weil das, was sich dort drin befand, mindestens genauso befreiend war wie das Gefühl vom Fliegen. Und ich flog. Ich spürte regelrecht, wie mir leicht ums Herz wurde und es mir aus der Brust sprang, fort zu dem Menschen, dem es gehörte, dem es immer gehört hatte. Zu den beschützenden Armen, der Wärme, dem Lächeln.  
Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, öffnete die Schatulle und erblickte einen Ring. Seinen Ring.

✲

Hoch oben in der Luft schwebten wir über den Wolken und beobachteten, wie der Mond ganz langsam emporstieg. In der Ferne konnte ich schon einen Stern ausmachen, der ganz hell leuchtete. Wir hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis meine Mutter zurückkommen würde und mir brannte eine Frage im Kopf herum, die ich mich nicht traute zu fragen. Aber mein Vater war nach wie vor am Lächeln, nach wie vor hielt er mich schützend fest und nach wie vor glaubte ich, dass es genau das war, was ich für den Rest meines Lebens wollte. Sicherheit, Geborgenheit, Wärme.  
»Vater?«  
»Ja, Draco?«  
»Wieso wolltest du, dass ich fliegen lerne?«  
»Weil eines Tages der Moment kommen wird, Draco, an dem du dich entscheiden musst. Zwischen Verpflichtung und Freiheit. Und Fliegen fühlt sich ein bisschen wie Freiheit an.«  
»Verpflichtung?«  
»Familie, Draco.«  
»Du bist meine Familie. Und Mama.«  
»Irgendwann wirst du deine eigene gründen müssen.«  
»Und wenn ich keine neue will?«, fragte ich schmollend.  
»Dann solltest du sehr schnell fliegen können«, sagte er leise lachend. Verstand ich nicht, weswegen ich noch mehr schmollte.  
»Solange du mitkommst.«  
Eine Weile lang sagte niemand etwas und ich entdeckte noch ein paar weitere Sterne am Himmel, die uns entgegen funkelten und ich fragte mich, wie sich wohl Freiheit anfühlte, wenn das hier nur ein bisschen wie Freiheit war. War das wie mit dem Kuchen, wo ich nur ein Stück haben durfte und nicht den ganzen? Oder war Freiheit der ganze Himmel und das Fliegen nur ein einzelner Stern?  
»Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben, Draco«, antwortete er dann irgendwann, als ich mir vorstellte, dass jeder Stern ein Kuchen wäre.  
»Versprochen?«  
»Versprochen.«  
»Du bist nicht so gut in Versprechen wie Mama«, sagte ich trotzig.  
»Da wirst du mir wohl vertrauen müssen«, schmunzelte er.  
»Einfach so?«  
»Einfach so.«  
Ich überlegte einen Moment und kuschelte mich an ihn, weil ein frischer Windstoß mir eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Dabei glitten meine Augen über die Arme meines Vaters und seine Hände und blieben auf einem Ring an seiner rechten Hand haften. »Dann versprich es mir mit deinem Ring.«  
»Meinem Ring?«, fragte er verdutzt.  
»Du gibst ihn mir, wenn ich fortfliege. Damit du bei mir bleibst.«  
Ich spürte, wie seine Brust sich hob und senkte und warme Luft sich auf meiner Kopfhaut ausbreitete.  
»Das ist nicht komisch, hör auf zu lachen, Papa«, fing ich wieder an zu schmollen. »Ich will deinen Ring. Und ich will den ganzen Kuchen. Nicht nur ein Stück. Die anderen sollen ja auch noch was vom Himmel abhaben.«  
»Ist gut, Draco. Abgemacht.«

✲

Was damals als kindlicher Trotz gemeint war, bedeutete mir und vor allem meinem Herzen heute umso mehr. Er gab mir sein Versprechen. Er erfüllte es, heute, genau dann, als meine Mutter ansprach, dass es an der Zeit wäre, mir eine geeignete Frau zu suchen. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Lippen, meine Augen blickten zu meinem Schrank, in dem in einer Ecke, hinter ein paar Roben und Gewändern der Besen versteckt lag, und ich hielt den Ring fest an meine Brust. Ich würde ganz schnell fortfliegen ... und er würde mit mir kommen und dann würden wir ganz viel Kuchen essen.


	2. Sommerregen

Inktober 2: Geistlos 

Sommerregen

»Ich bin fertig mit essen, darf ich aufstehen?«, fragte ich, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, und erhob mich.  
»Setz dich wieder hin, Draco«, sagte mein Vater kühl.  
Und ich plumpste zurück auf meinen Stuhl, warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu ihm, doch er ignorierte mich, wie bereits den ganzen Abend schon, wie den Tag zuvor, die ganze verfluchte Woche. Doch eben hatte er mich beachtet und es war zumindest ein kleines Erfolgsgefühl.  
Schweigend beendete er sein Abendmahl und ich wippte mit meinem rechten Fuß gelangweilt auf und ab, blickte umher, betrachtete das Schneetreiben, das nun mindestens genauso lange anhielt wie seine Ignoranz, betrachtete meinen leeren Teller, meine unruhigen Hände, die ihren angesammelten Schweiß, der wie Suppe an ihnen haftete, an der Hose abwischten, und ich schaute immer wieder mal zu ihm, doch alles blieb wie gehabt.  
Als er sein Weinglas anhob und daran nippte, konnte ich nicht fortsehen; wie gebannt verfolgte ich, wie seine Lippen das Glas berührten, der Inhalt den Weg in seinen Mund fand, wie seine Hand das Glas leicht schwenkte, er noch einmal daran nippte und es dann wieder zurück auf den ursprünglichen Platz stellte.  
Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte, jetzt strömte sie in Form eines leisen Keuchens wieder aus mir heraus und ich beobachtete, wie er dies kurz mit einem nur angedeuteten Stirnrunzeln quittierte.  
Schnaubend wippte ich diesmal ziemlich genervt und somit geräuschvoll mit dem Fuß weiter, woraufhin er die Augen schloss und sich sichtlich zusammenriss. Ein kleines fieses Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus und im nächsten Moment begann ich im Takt mit meinen Fingern auf der Tischkante zu trommeln, aber das war mir noch nicht laut genug, also schnappte ich mir Gabel und Messer und tippte immer wieder gegen den Teller und mein eigenes Weinglas.  
Er schluckte seinen letzten Bissen hinunter, legte sein Besteck nun auf den leeren Teller und nahm das Tuch von seinem Schoß, tupfte sich die Lippen ab, legte es seitlich vom Teller ab und ich hielt schlagartig inne, als er mich plötzlich direkt ansah.  
»Draco«, sagte er ruhig und die Stimme floss mir über den Rücken wie heißes Öl. Gespannt blickte ich ihn an und erwartete den schlimmsten Sturm seit Juni 1997, doch es geschah nichts weiter. Kein einziges Wort löste sich von seiner Zunge. Er sah mich nur an, mit seinen ruhigen Augen, seiner ruhigen Haltung und seinen ruhigen Händen, die auf der Tischkante ruhten. Er saß da wie ein verdammter Adonis.  
»Ja, Vater?«, brachte ich schließlich zustande und es klang ziemlich atemlos, dabei hatte ich dieses Mal sehr darauf geachtet, meine Lungen ausreichend zu versorgen.  
Seine Augen ruhten immer noch auf mir und er machte keine Anstalten, mir das große Fragezeichen im Gesicht wegzuwischen, im Gegenteil, er verwirrte mich nur noch mehr, als er schließlich gekünstelt lächelte und sich langsam erhob, mich dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ und schließlich den Raum verließ.  
Erst ein paar Minuten später, in denen ich immer noch regungslos am Tisch gesessen und auf die Tür gestarrt hatte, durch die er verschwunden war, verstand ich, dass sein Handeln gar nicht so geistlos war wie zuerst angenommen. Er hatte mich mit nur einem einzigen Blick und einem einzigen Wort dazu gebracht, zu tun, was er wollte. Wütend presste ich meine Lippen aufeinander und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dir wird dein Grinsen noch vergehen, _Vater_.

✲

»Ich bin fertig mit essen, darf ich aufstehen?«, fragte ich und erhob mich noch schneller als am Vorabend. Ich hatte schon den ersten Schritt in Angriff genommen, da erklang wieder seine siedend heiße Stimme.  
»Setz dich, Draco.«  
Ich tat wie er wollte. Aber nicht ohne Grund. Einen Augenblick wartete ich, um die Ruhe vor dem Sturm zu genießen. Tief atmete ich ein, roch den herben Geruch, der von seinem Kaffee ausging und fokussierte mich.  
»Vater?«  
Keine Reaktion, genau wie ich es erwartet hatte.  
»Vater?«  
Wie oft ich ihn wohl ansprechen musste, bis er genervt die Augen rollte?  
»Vater?«, sagte ich es ein bisschen lauter, vielleicht hatte er mich ja auch nur nicht gehört, bei alten Menschen wusste man schließlich nie.  
»Vater?« Wild fuchtelte ich mit meiner Hand herum, als wolle ich seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangen. Dass ich sie schon längst hatte, war vom ersten Augenblick an klar gewesen.  
»Vater?«  
Ich lehnte mich ein Stück zu ihm vor und senkte meine Stimme dieses Mal.  
»Vater, ich bin übrigens schwul.«  
Ich konnte sehen, wie sein Kiefer sich verspannte, aber das reichte mir einfach noch nicht.  
»Und übrigens stehe drauf, wenn mein Partner etwas dominanter ist.«  
Seine Augen schlossen sich.  
»Im Bett, versteht sich.«  
Und sie öffneten sich blinzelnd wieder, so als wolle er das eben Gesagte einfach fortblinzeln.  
»Und wenn seine langen blon- «  
Wieder hielt ich abrupt inne, sowie seine Augen auf meine trafen.  
»Draco«, sagte er ruhig. Heißes, sehr heißes Öl. Aber ich konnte sehen, dass er nicht so ruhig war wie es den Schein haben sollte. Dadurch, dass ich mich zu ihm vorgelehnt hatte, konnte ich klar erkennen, dass der Sturm, den ich sehnsüchtig erwartete, sich tief in ihm zusammenbraute.  
Wir verharrten einen Moment so in dieser Haltung, in diesem Augenblick, badeten in diesem heißen unsichtbaren Nebel, der unsere Sinne verschleierte und uns alles um uns herum vergessen ließ.  
Doch bevor er unseren Verstand vollkommen einnahm, stand mein Vater eilig auf, ohne aufgegessen zu haben, ohne sich den Mund abzutupfen. Das Tuch nahm er beim Aufstehen halbherzig vom Schoß und schmiss es im Vorbeigehen auf den Tisch.  
»Vielleicht solltest du lernen, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren«, rief ich ihm hinterher und er blieb bei meinen Worten stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu mir um, sondern ging kurz darauf unbeirrt weiter.  
Geistlos, dachte ich, konnten wir nicht geistlos im Nebel verweilen?

✲

Am Abend saß ich still an meinem Platz. Mein Essen blieb unberührt. Ich hatte keinen Hunger und ich wollte auch nichts essen. Mutlos wippte ich mit dem Fuß auf und ab und blickte überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm. Ich wollte nicht zugeben, dass mich sein Handeln kränkte, ich wollte nicht verstehen, warum er mich so bestrafte. Es war doch von _ihm_ ausgegangen und nicht von mir.  
Der Duft von der gebratenen Gans machte mich ganz schwummrig und mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Tief atmete ich ein und aus, wollte das Gefühl in mir wegatmen. Es fühlte sich an, als läge das ganze Gewicht der Gans auf meinem Magen, auf meinem Herzen, auf mir drauf. Es war eine sehr große Gans, die wirklich sehr, sehr schwer war.  
Aber alles Atmen brachte nichts und ich wollte die Gans einfach am liebsten aus dem nächsten Fenster schmeißen. Die Gans auf dem Tisch, nicht die, die mich erdrückte. Es wäre sinnbildlich dasselbe. Um der inneren Gans zu zeigen, dass sie keine Macht über mich verfügte. Es wäre eine Genugtuung und ich wäre aller Welt ein Vorbild. Lasst uns alle die Gänse aus den Fenster werfen. Eine Revolution beginnen!  
Genervt von meinen eigenen Gedanken ließ ich meinen Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen, der Schnee wehte nach wie vor vor den Fenstern umher, und ein Gefühl der Beobachtung lenkte mich direkt zu _ihm_. Hatte er mich etwa schon die ganze Zeit angesehen? Verwirrt schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf und wollte mich wieder abwenden, doch da war sie wieder, die heiß, heiß, heiße Stimme, die mich erneut innehalten und seinen Blick standhalten ließ.  
»Draco.«  
Ich schluckte schwer und wollte mich dem entziehen, doch ich konnte nicht. Es war wie eine Gans, die aus dem Fenster flog, da konnte man einfach nicht wegsehen, egal wie sehr man es versuchte. In meinem Kopf hörte ich schon die Jubelrufe.  
»Vater«, antwortete ich stumpf und meine Stimme war mit Sicherheit nicht einmal annähernd so heiß und knusprig gebraten wie seine. Eher lauwarm, beinahe ausgekühlt, schon ganz wabbelig und ungenießbar.  
Verärgert schnalzte ich mit der Zunge. Langsam reichte es mir mit diesem Unsinn! »Vater«, wiederholte ich langsam, doch ich kam nicht weiter, meine Gedanken und die Worte verabschiedeten sich, als er sich zu mir vorbeugte und seine Hand auf meine legte.  
Der Nebel waberte um mich herum und ich war wie im Rausch. Ein Prickeln breitete sich auf meinem Körper aus. Ich musste mich kontinuierlich daran erinnern, weiterzuatmen, was wirklich nicht leicht war, wenn er mich so ansah, mit demselben Blick, den er mir vor ein paar Wochen geschenkt hatte, der der Anfang von diesem Mist hier gewesen war. Ich unterdrückte den Drang, ihn wissend und glücklich anzugrinsen. Denn das war es, was sich gerade in mir ausbreitete, ein Gefühl von Glück und Zuversicht. Alles würde nun gut werden. Es hatte ein Ende.  
»Draco«, er selbst ließ sich zu einem Lächeln hinreißen, aber es wirkte ziemlich freudlos, »es ist falsch. Das musst du doch verstehen. Vergiss den Kuss, vergiss was ich sagte, es ist nie geschehen. Vielleicht solltest du lernen, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren.«  
Meine Hand zuckte ruckartig zurück und mit ihr wich auch mein ganzer Körper von ihm. »Es ist falsch«, hauchte ich, so als müsste ich den Sinn hinter den Worten erst begreifen. Ich verstand es nicht und schnappte nach Luft, doch alle Luft schien aus diesem Raum gewichen zu sein. Das war nicht wahr. Ich krallte mich am Tisch fest, wollte aufstehen, schob den Stuhl zurück und geriet ins Wanken. Dabei riss ich die Tischdecke und sämtliches Geschirr herunter und die Gans landete direkt vor meinen Füßen.  
Es machte Klick.  
_Es ist falsch._  
Ich sackte zusammen, kauerte vor dieser dummen Gans auf dem Boden und ein Schrei aus purer Verzweiflung entwich mir. Irgendjemand trommelte die ganze Zeit auf meinem Brustkorb herum und irgendjemand summte in meinen Ohren. Irgendjemand überschüttete mich immer weiter mit Öl und Nebel und ich wollte nur aus dieser Suppe heraus. Die sollten aufhören! Ich packte die Gans mit beiden Händen, versuchte wieder aufzustehen und kroch halb durch das Essen und dem Geschirr und rutschte auf der Decke herum, bis ich die andere Seite des Tisches erreicht hatte, wo die Gans mit voller Wucht aus dem Fenster flog. Ich hörte das Glas furchtbar schrill klirren und splittern und jauchzend meinen Namen rufen und glaubte, dass es regnen würde, weil mich ganz viele kleine Tropfen übersäten. Angetrieben von einer Kraft, die sich von der erdrückten ... oder erdrückenden Gans freigeboxt hatte, stemmte ich mich auf, packte den Stuhl, der mir am nächsten stand, am Bein und schmiss ihn quer durch den Raum. Schwer atmete und schnaubte ich und alles schmerzte. Mir lief es heiß über meinen ganzen Körper und als die Kraft wieder abrupt dahinschwand und ich wieder zu Boden sank, glaubte ich, es würde Blut regnen, weil meine Hände ganz blutverschmiert waren, aber das wäre ziemlich geistlos, dachte ich. Oder was war der Sinn von einem losen Geist? Vielleicht regnete ja mein Vater? Regnete er Blut? Oder war das Schnee? Ich wusste es nicht.  
»Es ist falsch«, nuschelte ich, als ich langsam dabei war, die Besinnung zu verlieren und nur ganz schwach wahrnahm, dass das Trommeln an meiner Brust mein eigenes Herz und das Summen in meinen Ohren die Stimme meines Vaters war, die beruhigend auf mich einredete, und die Suppe war gar nicht Suppe, sondern blonde Haare, die den ganzen Raum überfluteten. Ich versank in ihnen, als sie über mich streiften. Ich versank in seinem Geruch, der aus Wein und Zimt bestand. Ich versank in seinen Händen, die mein Gesicht berührten und über meinen ganzen Körper wanderten, um die tausend gläsernen Regentropfen zu liebkosen, die mich zum Glitzern brachten, eiskalt und geistlos. Glastropfen, die von unten nach oben regneten. Ich versank in Wein. Ich war der Wein in seinem Glas, an dem seine Lippen nippten.  
Meine Hände packten ihn am Nacken und zogen ihn näher zu mir, vertieften den Weingeschmack und ich atmete erleichtert auf, als sich unsere Lippen voneinander lösten und ich ein Lächeln auf den seinen sah, das seine Augen erreichte und seine Hände, die mich sanft vom Boden hoben, und seinen Körper, an den ich mich schmiegte.  
Der Sturm brach endlich aus ihm heraus und übergoss uns mit einem heißen Sommerregen im tiefsten Winter, der heißer war als das Öl, heißer als der Nebel, heißer als das Blut, und der alles fortschwemmte. Wir sahen glasklar, handelten glasklar, es gab alles um uns herum und doch nur uns.


	3. Chapter 3

Inktober 3: Köder

Eines Tages

Wenn du nur hart genug dafür arbeitest, bekommst du immer, was du willst.  
  
Nein. Nein, das ist nicht richtig.  
Ich wollte dich.  
Und was habe ich bekommen?  
  
Wie hat es nur so weit kommen können?  
Es war eine verkehrte Welt. Ein Chaos, das ohne Ordnung herrschte.  
Wir klammerten uns an eine Vorstellung, die nicht funktionieren konnte. Wir wussten das, wir wollten es aber nicht sehen. Wir wollten träumen.  
  
Eines Tages ...  
  
Die Luft war verpestet. Sie war verpestet von unserem eigenen Atem, der nur noch aus Asche und Staub bestand. Zu viel Krieg, zu viel Tod, zu viel Hoffnung.  
Es gab Momente, in denen ich wirklich daran glaubte, an deine Versprechen festhalten wollte und in denen ich darum kämpfte. Ich kämpfte jeden Tag um dich.  
Warum? Warum hatte ich es zugelassen? Warum ließ ich dich gehen?  
  
Dein Gesicht war so schön. So perfekt. So makellos.  
Die Erinnerungen verblassen.  
Ich sah dich zum letzten Mal. Du gabst mir wieder neue leere Versprechen.  
Ich wollte sie glauben. Ich wollte hoffen. Ich wollte träumen.  
  
Eines Tages ...  
  
Deine Augen waren geschlossen. Du schliefst. Inmitten der Asche, des Staubes, des Krieges, des Todes und meiner Hoffnungen. Du schliefst und ich war wach.  
  
Wir hätten alles haben können, nicht wahr?  
Wir wollten so viel und wir wollten so wenig.  
Die Welt lag uns zu Füßen, wir hätten nur zugreifen müssen.  
Eine Welt, die aus Dreck, Schweiß und Tränen bestand.  
  
Wir waren rein.  
Wir waren mächtig.  
Wir waren du und ich.  
Eines Tages.  
  
Wir lagen falsch.  
Wir standen falsch.  
Wir atmeten falsch.  
Es war die andere Seite der Realität, die uns immer wieder einholte.  
Wir mussten in der falschen Welt leben. Im Dreck. Im Schweiß. In Tränen.  
  
Also träumten wir.  
Eines Tages.  
  
Ich hatte es kommen sehen. Ich hatte dich gehen sehen. Und ich hatte nur zugesehen.  
Eines Tages.  
  
Wir waren nicht gleich.  
Ich war die Dunkelheit am Tag und du das Licht in der Nacht.  
Und um uns herum war es grün.  
  
Du schliefst einfach ein.  
Fielst federleicht in die grüne Asche. In den grünen Staub. In meinen grünen Atem.  
  
Du schliefst ein in meinen Armen. Lächelnd.  
Du schliefst und ich war wach. Aber niemals wieder lebend.  
  
Du warst der Köder und ich ...  
Hattest du es auch kommen sehen?  
Hattest du es mir verziehen?  
  
Dein Versprechen war alles, was mir geblieben war.  
Eines Tages.  
  
Wenn du nur hart genug dafür arbeitest, bekommst du immer, was du willst.  
  
Ja. Ja, das ist richtig.  
Ich will dich, Vater.  
Und ich werde dich bekommen.  
Eines Tages.  
Wenn ich wieder träumen kann.

**Author's Note:**

> Liste der Prompts vom Inktober: https://inktober.com/rules


End file.
